Dragons of the Realm
by usagiii
Summary: Ron has a strange secret that seems to be wrestling free of his hold on it, and there seems to be a sudden migration of Dragons from another world. And will Draco really die in the fire? A SLASH RON X DRACO FanFic  pls don't read if you hate YAOI! 33333
1. Chapter 1

**Setting:** Set in an alternative universe where the battles that happened after book 4 in the real novel

Didn't happen, and Harry had somehow managed to defeat Voldermort during his short stint in the middle of the cemetery while trying to save Cedric.

**Disclaimer:** All hail J. and her awesome imagination. I do not own these characters, I'm merely borrowing them for a moment, and will return them soon after my mini-play is complete :3

XD thank you for stopping by and reading my story.

and pls review ~ I like reviews~ :4

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was dark and Ron was nervous. Molly Weasley had distinctively instructed Ron not to go into the water again, but as Ron stood at the edge of Hogwart's famous lake, water lapping at his toes gently, within moments he threw caution to the wind.

"Just one more time, and then no more" he said to himself as he pulled his shirt off and threw it on top of his bag, which rested under a keep-safe spell on the soft grassy bank.

The surface of the still water broke and rippled as Ron dived smoothly deep into its depths.

* * *

Neville was having a lousy night. After three hours of night class, he was practically asleep on his feet as he cut a beeline to a secret side-door in Hogwarts that passed by the lake and took him to the backdoor of the Gryffindor dorms.

Neville took a glance out at the lake. It always made him nervous to be so close to that huge hungry and scary body of water, but it was really the fastest way to his bed, so he braved this path three times a week, and so far, he hadn't been eaten yet.

Just then, a spray of water burst out from the midst of the lake. For a moment, Neville thought to himself " I'm going to die", but then the word "happy" was added to it, when this creature, almost human in its watery form, made a beautiful arc and dived smoothly right back into the water, leaving a string of pearly water droplets in its wake, like jewels glistening in the moonlight.

"Wow" Was all Neville could manage after a good ten minutes of staring. Then sleep and hunger reminded him of his original path and he stumbled over to the secret entrance, touched the right places, and disappeared behind a wall of brick.

* * *

Ron Weasley woke up feeling like a million dollars the next day. His muscles were singing with refreshment and exercise and his mind was humming with the easy sensation of a well rested, well exercised brain.

He showered and changed quickly, seeing as Harry and the rest of his dorm mates had already gone for breakfast, and rushed over to the hall to catch what was there food-wise.

When he sat down on the empty seat next to Harry, who grinned briefly and turned away almost immediately, Ron realized that Neville must have something very interesting to say, as he held half the table captivated with his story. Neville was waving his hands in the air going "And it was this big! And it curved just like that! God, if only you had seen it!"

"Hermione, what's Neville talking about?" Ron asked as he helped himself to a large quantity of fried sausages, poached egg, toast and jam.

"Neville claims to have seen a water fairy last night down in the lake" Hermione replied over the top of a heavy book on Potions she was studying.

"Not a water fairy Hermione, a water nymph! There is a difference! Only a nymph could be made of pure water like that, and be that long and tall and powerful! And the way it arched! And there was water left suspended in the air all around that area, long after it had dived back in!" Neville exclaimed.

"Mmmhmmm…" Ron replied with a stuffed mouth, too busy with his food to give it much thought.

It was only later when the family owl crashed into Ron's lap with a letter from his mom reminding him to take his medicine, did he draw links to his night visit and Neville's sighting. Suddenly, Ron became very pale.

"Ron, you ok?" Hermione asked as the trio walked towards their next class after breakfast.

"Yeah I'm fine. Feeling a little nauseous through" Ron replied, then stopped in his tracks " I think I'll go slap water on my face to err… make myself feel better" Ron grinned and changed direction.

"See you in class then" Harry replied and continued towards their classroom.

Hermione lingered for a few moments, then caught up with Harry and forgot about Ron's weird behavior once Harry mentioned a spell he'd like to go over with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**XD what happens next? **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ron bent over the sink. His hair was dripping wet as he had drenched himself accidently with a faulty faucet. However, as Ron had stood there, the water seemed to absorb itself into Ron's body, as though his body and clothes were drinking up the water. His hair was dry within seconds and his clothes looked as crisp and dry as they had before.

Ron sighed and rubbed his head. He knew he had to take the medicine soon, and now that Neville had sighted him in the act, there was no choice left – he was going to have to take the medicine right away, or else suffer through a further discovery.

As Ron left the bathroom, there was a sudden flicker in the mirror and it seemed that for a moment, his reflection was that of a body of water, rather than a human being. Ron stilled for a moment, and saw himself in the mirror, sighed and for a moment, released a half-laugh, half groan, which came out as a strangled moan, that echoed long and loud in the bathroom, and escaped into the corridors and outside areas of the school. Anyone within a fifty yard radius heard it, and a deep sense of depression and despair filled them, until the sound died away. However, Ron was completely unaware of the effect of him exclamation. He reached into himself and sort of soothed his hurting heart, which was bursting with the desire to remain a body of water, and slowly, he began to take on his human form again, long red hair curling around his pale skin and wide brown eyes gazing back at him from the mirror.

"This is going to be a long day" Ron murmured to himself as he left the bathroom, shaking his head in defeat.

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension, a King and Queen suddenly sat up straight and tall, and looked around looking for the source of a sudden call of distress they heard. It was not just them, but all the subjects present at their court who also reacted as thus.

"Wahatsis, Geridon, search out that distressed youth, and find out how you can help the child" The Queen commanded, calling upon two of the royal advisers.

"Yes your majesty" The advisers replied and bowed their way out of the room.

"My love, do you suppose…" The King said as he looked at his Queen.

The Queen nodded solemnly " Definitely from another Realm, probably an ignorant and scared newborn. I hope Geridon and Wahatsis find the child soon" She replied and looked at her King, who took her hand in his.

"Don't worry, if not Wahatsis, then Geridon will definitely find the child. Geridon must have traveled millions of realms, he will know what to look for, and how to look for it. I bet you, it'll only take him a couple of hours to traverse through the plans and locate the distressed one, you'll see" the Kling reassured her.

* * *

Charlie Weasley was bent over his latest Dragon-tracking devise when his whole office suddenly shook violently. He looked up at his screen and, as it did show or didn't detect anything specific, he ignored it and returned back to tampering with his new device.

The next moment, the shaking was so strong he had to jump about, grabbing just in time with a flotation spell, several very precious pieces of equipment that he needed for his experiments. After applying a lock-down spell to the whole room, he consulted his wide view map of the boundaries of the country he was working in. All countries had magical boundaries, and as he was working very close to the edge of one, the disturbances were probably coming from the boundary itself, since there were no scheduled earthquakes or tectonic plate movements for at least a few more years.

Charlie again saw nothing.

Just then, a colleague of Charlie's came in with lunch.

"Weird static activity don't you think? All the tracers have gone haywire! But there's nothing out there to see to explain it" The colleague said as he put Charlie's lunch down on the only space on the long wooden table that was empty.

"Weird static activity… invisible disturbances…wait wait…" Charlie said as he suddenly and frantically started to configure the great screen that showed the boundary.

For a moment, the screen went blank as it changed mode, and then a sight that took the two men's breath away appeared.

A whole flock of the most magnificent Dragons were flying straight into to the magical border, and it wasn't a migration route from this world, it was coming from another realm all together. Beautiful emerald colored and fiery horned creatures dipped and dived and cut through the border, which was what caused the tremors, and as they flew in from where ever they were coming in from, they split up and dived into the ocean, or sailed higher and higher into unfathomable altitude, or crashed into the earth and disappeared entirely. They seemed to be covered with a cloak of invisibility, which was why the normal mode did not pick up their visuals in the beginning.

And then just like that, the last dragon seemed to pull at the border, and it sealed it shut, and immediately, the dragon burst into flames, and disappeared entirely.

"What was that?" The colleague asked Charlie.

"I don't know but... but…I think I've _read_ of something like this. It's strange, but it definitely seems like something that happened a long time ago – something called " Charlie said as he dashed towards his bookshelf and dragged out a huge notebook filled with drawings and notes of historical and passed events " Here it is. The Passing Through of New Blood" Charlie said and looked up at the screen " When there was a void in magic, dragons from another Realm were drawn into this Realm to live and rest and bred, as there was now an opening for them to breed. Only the younger "new bloods" would be able to pass through however, as the strain on the Dragons tires and drains older aged which is why this migration of dragons is called the 'Passing Through of New Blood' "

"What are you saying? There can't possibly be other Realms, other than this Realm!" The colleague exclaimed.

Charlie looked at his colleague, then looked at the screen " I have no idea, but whatever just happened, is going to happen again. The notes say that this will happen two or three more times, depending on how much magic is unbalanced in our world, and how many new bloods are attracted here. No matter whether there are new possibilities of other realms and worlds or not, more dragons, mean more problems. We better report this to the higher-ups" Charlie replied and slammed the books closed and returned to the screen to get footage and images as proof for the higher-ups.


	3. Chapter 3

**And then they play a little bit of Quinditch~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oi! Ron! The ball!" Fred Weasley hollers as he races towards the goal.

The Weasleys, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron, along with Harry, Hermione and a few other Gryfindors, were having a friendly Quinditch match on a rainy saturday afternoon. They had booked a Quinditch playing ground just outside of Hogwarts so that Fred and George could come by during their free time from their shop as outsiders weren't allowed on school grounds.

Ron found that he couldn't quite concentrate on the game as he as too busy absorbing the water that fell on him and trying not to sigh and murmur with pleasure.

"R-Right!" Ron replied and dove for the ball, and in one smooth motion, hit it straight to Fred. However it grazed passed his brother, and whizzed passed Harry, who was the Goal keeper for the opposing side.

"YES!" George and Ginny exclaimed and thumped Ron on the back.

Ron laughed and waved them off. But as he raised his hand in the air, he realized that he could faintly see through his hand.

"Err… guys, I'm feeling a bit sick" Ron feigned and flew down and towards the Quinditch locker room and rushed in to shake off the water.

* * *

Shaking out his clothes he sighed and brushed off the water on his arms and legs as well.

"Too much water" he mumbled to himself as he rang out his hair.

He just about got back to solid-body form when Hermione burst in and rushed up to him, patting him and feeling his head. She frowned and glared at him.

"You look alright to me. Is there something you're not telling me?" She glared.

Ron, alarmed, took a step back.

"Hey Hermione, I don't remember you turning into a boy" Fred Weasley grinned he sauntered into the room.

Hermione turned and blushed beet red "Well I-I was"

"S'okay, seriously, I just felt a little queasy cause of the rain" Ron said and grinned, glad of the distraction.

Hermione turned her interrogative stare on Ron again, but she had lost her moment as Fred threw a brotherly arm around Ron's neck and towed him out, telling him fondly how he was going to "fix Ron right up" with one of his latest inventions.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ron shouted as he wrestled his way out of Fred's hold and made a dash for it.

* * *

"Seriously, does Fred have any shame? Just picking me out cause I'm not feeling so well for a test subject?" Ron groaned as Harry and Hermione were picking out a few books for their respective essays. Fred had spent a good portion of the rest of Saturday hounding Ron to take a very yucky green-looking potion which was supposed to miraculously cure anything, and it was now Sunday afternoon and Ron had narrowly escaped another session of Fred's "Persuasively Talking Magic Mirror" which had been haunting him from the moment he had woken up, having told Fred that he had to accompany Harry and Hermione to the library. The mirror was jinxed to remain only in Ron's room, so there wasn't much it could do about that.

Ron leaned against a book shelf while Hermione set a great number of books on the nearest table and began to count them.

"Well, to be honest, think that particular spell would work "Hermione replied and looked up at on "I helped him mix that potion. I thought that perhaps it would be a good investment to have some potions that weren't really all that lethal at the shop"

"You helped him? Since when did you hang out with my brother? Is there something I'm missing out on here?" Ron grinned as Hermione blushed slightly.

"Ah well, it's not like he's going to force feed you" Harry grinned as he came out from behind a book case with an equally heavy pile of books, but after careful assessment, put half of the books back.

Hermione turned back to her stack and tried to look busy.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and sighed. " I think I'll go pinch something from the kitchens. Do you guys want anything?" He asked, pushing himself off of the book shelf.

"Not really" Harry said as he sat down and began to take down notes.

Ron looked at Hermione and mouthed " What did you do to him? He's studying!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to the shelf Harry had come from. In Bold golden letters, the words "Auror" was stamped to the shelf.

Ron grinned and waved as he made his way out of the library.

* * *

And just as he turned the corner, he slammed into a familiar face.

"Watch wear you're going Weasel" Draco growled. His two lackeys glared at Ron over Draco's shoulder, and Ron rolled his eyes and pushed passed the bunch of them.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you worthless scum" Draco said and Crabbe grabbed Ron by the collar.

It was quick work to put Crabbe through the wall, and when Ron rounded on Draco, both Draco and Doyle could feel there was something strange about the way Ron was looking at them.

"Stay out of my way" Ron said, his voice coming out low and curt, and for a moment, Draco swore that Ron's eyes went from brown to blue, and then back again. Then with a swish of Ron's robes, he stalked down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

Draco looked from Crabbe, who was sticking with his head and arms in the library, and his butt and legs dangling outside in the air, to the place where Ron disappeared, and for the hundredth time in his life, he wondered about the choices he had made in life, and how things had come to this.

"Why is it that it's my guy that's the one that's sticking out of the wall?" Draco growled and kicked Crabbed, who fell completely through the wall and into the library.

Draco rolled his eyes and waited at the library entrance for Crabbed to scrambled up and join Draco and Doyle again.


	4. Chapter 4

During which we play with the elements~ X33333

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Monday found the trio standing outside the school in what looked to be a sort of school carnival. Organized by the staff and the student prefectural board to encourage and build up the moral of the students and teachers of Hogwarts, _**Hogwarts Fun Day **_was supposed to be all **fun** and **games**.

"Why do we have teams?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms as she looked through a list of groups tacked on the notice board that was erected just outside the allocated "**Fun Space**". Within the "**Fun Space**" were several stations consisting of _"Dunk you friend in whatever you like!" _booth, where apparently you can still breath and see in whatever it is that you're being dunked into, so its fun for the dunker and the dunkee, and the _Mirror-Maze_, where the mirrors do all sorts of crazy things to your appearance, and if you're lucky, give you prizes and free coupons for the drinks and food booths. If you're unlucky, the picture of you in the worst outfit possible appears outside at the end of the maze in the "Hall of The Hilarous".

"Apparently these are some House-Games to gain points for our Houses" Harry replied, pointing to the instructions on another notice.

"And now for the TUG-OF-WAR games! All teams line up and begin!" A sudden announcement declared.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way over to the allocated area, and as Ron was the tallest of the lot, he ended up in front, while the stronger, shorter and stockier ones were at the back, adding the necessary dead weight to the end of the rope.

The whistle blew and Ron picked up the rope with the rest of his team mates, and turned to find-

"Weasley! Oh, this will be an easy win" Smirked Draco Malfoy, the leader of the opposing team.

Ron instantly glared at Draco and growled " READY!" to signal that his team mates start pulling.

"Why don't we make this more interesting, shall we?" Malfoy grinned and suddenly, the whole rope burst into flames!

Ron immediately realized that Malfoy's team were fine as they were all wearing leather and probably not-flamable-bespelled gloves, where as his team had nothing.

Ron sighed, and changed slightly.

Water crumbled from his body and crept over the whole rope, extinguishing the flame.

Draco, not to be out done, cast the spell again and the flames shot higher. Previously, Ron had stopped the flames just as his team's side began to burn, but this time it was too high, and the rest of the team suddenly jumped and cried out as the flames licked their fingers.

"What's going on Ron?" Harry cried out, but Ron was too busy to reply.

Eyes like a pair of blue slits, water crested and rolled out of Ron, and once again banked the flame, pushing it back towards Draco.

But Draco refused to give in, and pushed the flame at Ron, who pushed it back, and without realizing it, between the two of them, they were creating a wall of fire and water, push and pull.

"Stop you two stop it!" Their teams began to call out, but they were lost in their fight. Even after everyone let go and tried to reach them, Ron was too cold to touch, like cold fire, and Draco was too hot to get near enough to do anything. This all progressed this stage within a matter of minutes, and yet as the two teams watched the fight, it seemed like the power struggle went on for blinding hours as time seemed to stand still as their magic was pitted against each other.

* * *

"STOP!" Came a great spell which rang in the boy's ears.

At that command, Ron and Draco finally came to their senses. Ron looked up and saw a way to overcome Draco. He hissed and grinned at Draco, and in the same moment, hot steam rushed at the boy and Draco was pushed back by the hot humid slicing air. In the process he released the rope, and fell onto the ground.

At the same moment, Professor McGonagall sliced through the air with heavy magic, and cleared up all the smoke and steam wtih a wave of her wand.

"What exactly do you boys think you are doing? DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU! And 50 points _deducted _from _both_ houses!" She hollered, grabbing Draco and Ron by the ears and dragging them back into Hogwarts, leaving by hind two groaning and mopping teams of students.

* * *

"Awe man, cleaning out Stinky Pots and old Antiques is definitely not something I aspired to do during the wee hours of the night" Ron groaned later on during dinner.

"But that was some awesome magic you pulled there! How did you do it? It was brilliant how you managed to control all that water!" Neville Longbottom exclaimed. He had been part of Ron's team.

"Yeah, that was totally awesome, what did you do?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I..err… you know, I think it was one of those spur-of-the-moment kind of magics. Like how I backfired and made myself puke slugs all day? But this time, I got it right" Ron grinned, hoping that would be a good cover up.

"But you weren't holding a wand. Ron, is there-" Hermione began. However she stopped, because all of a sudden, a great hush settled on the whole hall.

* * *

Ron and the gang turned to find that the hall doors were opening on their own. A single lone figure stood just within the entrance, and was scanning the room purposefully. A heavy draught of strange foreign magic was pulsing from the figure, and everyone was noticing it's strange presence.

For a moment, it's eyes lingered somewhere on the Slitherin table, then it's eyes shot up and locked with Ron's eyes.

The figure briskly approached Ron's table, and as Ron stood up, he immediately recognized the stranger, not for who he was, but for what he was.

"You must be the child" Geridon said as he approached, holding out his hands and taking both Ron's hands firmly in his own. Upclose, Geridon was a sight to behold.

Close cropped blond hair curled around a beautiful pale-skinned face with eyes the colour of gold and stars. The man was beautiful with an edge of brisk, keen certainty and confidence of his power and magic. He was roughly a few inches taller than Ron, but his magnitude seemed to stretch in all directions for heights even further and wider. He was dressed simply in a loose white tunic and blouse, and soft brown pants and black boots, but for all the world, to Ron, he was a deity.

"W-Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Geridon of the Empress State of Dargo, Grand Adviser to the Royal Family. These things you will learn later. But firstly, you must tell me what ails you. We picked up your distress call from the Royal Palace _itself_. Do these humans hold you captive? How you lost your way? You do not look new-born, but it seems as if you are, your tail is hidden far within the waters within you" Geridon said, sounding very concerned " You have not even tried out your true form yet! What holds you back?"

Ron's eyes grew wide with wonder and confusion " No no, I-I'm alright. What distress call? I never sent one out" He replied, scared that he'd done something wrong.

Geridon sighed and smiled " Ahhh….I see and your predicament"

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had by now made their way to the stranger, along with Professor Snape at their heels.

"And who might you be? There is a policy here that doesn't allow visitors here at Hogwarts at odd hours of the day or night" Dumbledore said, addressing both Ron and Geridon.

Geridon stared at the professors for a moment. Then he sniffed, as though they were not at all important, and turned back to Ron.

" Why do you not leave? These people do not seem to be so powerful as to have such a hold on you" Geridon asked bluntly.

"My mother, wants me here" Ron replied, bowing his head.

Geridon nodded and released Ron's hands " During the next solstice, come, and bring along the other half-awake new born. We will see what we can do for the both of you"

* * *

Then Geridon turned to the professors. He seemed to become considerable bigger without growing in size. Some how, he just seemed to fill up the air and the space around him with intense and potent, lethal magic.

"Be careful with this child of the Empress State. If I see or hear any reason for him or his mate to be distressed, I will _come back_, and you _will perish_" Geridon stated, and just like that, disappeared.

* * *

Draco groaned and shifted uncomfortably as his mother nagged at him. It was enough that His father died in the Great Battle, did his mother have to go on and on about how they needed to wash their hands off him and everything connected to him, even, Hogwarts?

"I'm going to Italy. There is a **_Witches Reform Group_** there who will help me, help _us_, to cope. Send in your letter and book a ticket to Italy alright? I'll be going first to arrange – " Narssica Malfory explained but Draco tuned out again.

Even though things were steadily going down hill for him and his reputation, Draco didn't want to leave the school just like that – it would be seen as cowardly, as running away. And besides, as his mother ranted on about coping with the lose of a loved one who was a criminal, Draco didn't know how to tell his mother this, but he was just as criminally minded as his father, and he thought that the further he stayed from his mother, the less heartbreak she'd experience once Draco's true nature came into being and manifested itself. No, he was never going to send in his letter of leave, and no, he was not going to disappear off to Italy to escape the horrors of this place. He would live it through, and one day, perish in his misery, just like his father did.

When his mother released him and left in the next carriage which drew her home, Draco decided he'd rather skip dinner than face his classmates in the state of distress that he was in. As he walked down a corridor leading him towards his potions class, felt a strong body of magic moving down another corridor, heading towards the hall. For a moment, he thought to follow it and find out what it was. Then he sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to turn out power hungry like his father. He turned down the other corridor and into the Potions Room.

* * *

"Ron wait! Stop running! Slow down!" Harry called out urgently after Ron's Fleeing figure.

* * *

After Geridon had disappeared, Ron had bolted out of the hall like lightening.

He did not want to explain himself, not to the whole entire school, which he knew what he was, was a freak of nature.

Harry and Hermione had immediately got up and run after him, but as far as they were, they were nowhere near catching hold of Ron's fleeing figure.

"Oh stop already!" Hermione growled and whipped out her wand.

After a few quick strokes and a mumbled of words, Ron bounced off an invisible wall and fell on his rump.

He was shocked back into reality and out of his frenzied-state of fear that he sat there blinking, as though he couldn't believe what had just happened.

Harry grabbed hold of Ron while Hermione rounded on him and took him by the other arm. They both hauled him to his feet, but didn't let go of him, just in case he meant to run away again.

"Ron seriously, what is with you?" Harry asked, shaking Ron slightly.

"You've been hiding something from us, what is it? Maybe we can help you" Hermione said pleadingly.

Ron refused to looked up at Harry and Hermione and shook them off, backing up as he did so. Only there was no place to back up to, as Harry and Hermione had cornered him against a wall.

"Look I don't know myself. I don't understand all this ok? My mother just said…she just said that I shouldn't do this in public, I shouldn't show anyone, or it would attract the wrong attention " Ron replied, looking down at his feet.

"Do what in public?" Harry probed.

"Does it have anything to do with becoming invisible in the rain, and water dissolving from your very skin?" Hermione asked.

Ron's head whipped up and stared "You noticed?"

Hermione and Harry both took a step back.

"Ron, your eyes. They are so, _blue_" Harry said first.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and his hands shot up to cover them " Oh no, of dear, what am I to do? I don't get any of this!"

_**KABOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

The three of the all jumped at the same time.

"What was that?" Hermione gasped.

"Let's find out" Ron said and ran towards the sound of the explosion.

"Ron wait!" Harry said, but then gave up and followed after Hermione and Ron as they both followed the sound of the explosion.

* * *

The fire was coming from the Potions Room. The professors were trying to bank out the flames with no success.

"Whatever this is, it's not even a magical fire. Could there be a salamander inside there?" Professor McGonagall said to Professor Snape as they both backed away, their spells visibly fraying and frizzing up at the end.

"Student, clear out of the area! There's enough commotion going on here, clear off immediately!" Professor Binns was saying to a whole flock of students who had been attracted to the sound of the explosion.

"A salamander?" Ron said out loud. Some of the other professors were creating a ring of magic to contain the fire within the lab and corridor area.

Ron looked around and grabbed a bucket from a cleaning trolley nearby. He thrust his hand into it and water flowed from his wrist into the bucket in a gush. Once it was sufficiently filled, he thrust it into Hermione's hands.

"Can you link this to the lake outside? And see that it consistently refills itself. Please? After this, I'll tell you two everything" Ron pleaded.

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded, and so Hermione looked back at Ron and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Now come here" Ron said and dragged the two of the around a corner, while Hermione enchanted the bucket so that the water from the lake constantly refilled the bucket to that specific point, no more, no less, whenever water left or was emptied from the bucket.

"Now this is important, put the bucket down first" Ron said and when Hermione did it, Ron put one foot inside the bucket " Whatever you do, make sure it doesn't fall over, and try not to touch it, it's going to start steaming soon" Ron instructed.

Then before they could even ask him why, Ron dissolved into a huge body of water, exactly like what Neville saw, and just in time, made it through the last bit of the magical circle, and into the midst of the Professors.

From the outside, the connection between Ron and the bucket seemed to disappear, but Hermione and Harry could tell the minute Ron when into the fire; the bucket boiled and steamed like crazy.

* * *

I shouldn't have played with the Bunsen burner. I know I shouldn't have set the table on fire. Now, I'm going to die. I'm going to die, just like Dad, and then it'll all be over. This burning feeling in my chest, will all be over, and I'll rest.

Draco, somewhere lost in the midst of the flames, reached out a hand and played with the flames that danced in front of his eyes. Then he looked at his hand, and realized that it was the fire. He smiled.

_I really must be dead now. Or maybe this is what dying is – painless, fire. Somehow, it's such a relieve, to be free, of my mortal constraints._

"Hello?" a voice asks suddenly, bursting through Draco's comfortable consciousness.

Draco blinked. "Huh?"

"Ahhhh there you are" The voice says again, and a cold blue hand shot out, and grabbed hold of Draco's red, flame-encased hand, and pulled.

"Are you an angel?" Draco asked as he found himself being pulled firmly against a firm, cool and soft liquid form. Cold cool hands ran themselves through his hair, and over his face, and wrapped themselves around his body, holding Draco close to the cooling soothing feeling that was resonating from the surface of the being.

"I'm no angel, I'm a water-dragon" The angel replied.

Draco looked up and found himself staring into the deep blue eyes he had secretly been dreaming about since that colision course with Ron at the library.

"Ronald. Ronald Weasley" Draco gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooo here we get a rather steamy scene~ :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"A Water Dragon?" Draco asked as he stared into Ron's eyes. Although this was probably inappropriate, Draco didn't feel like moving just yet.

Ron smiled and released him, making Draco sigh a little from the loss of contact, but at least Ron still held on to Draco's hand.

"My true form is that of a Dragon. Specifically, a Water Dragon. Truth be told, I can become 100% water. Which is the only reason why I'm here, standing in the midst of your fire"

"My fire?" Draco asked.

"Mmhmm! _Your_ fire. This is your energy field. It seems that, just as much as I can become 100% water, you can become 100% fire. I mean, just think about it, isn't it strange, that the fire isn't spreading? Look around, the fire is contained around you, just as though, you are the centre of it" Ron said.

Draco looked around, and it was just as Ron said. The fire, though it was blazing strong and firm, was not even scorching the floor.

"Woah, this is so weird" Draco gasped " So you mean I'm doing this?" Draco said and began to grin.

" You must have ignited yourself somehow. I usually have to touch water to initiate the first pull of water out of my body. Perhaps, you were playing with fire?" Ron said.

Draco looked up at Ron, still grinning with delight "I _was,_ and I had knocked the Bunsen burner over accidently, and then suddenly, I burst into flames!" Draco explained " But if what you say is true, that means I'm not really burning, I'm not even dying! I'm alive!"

"Yeah, and since you can evoke them, you can disperse them as well. You might want to do that, because all the professors and students outside are watching us at the moment and getting angrier by the second" Ron said and nodded his head towards the door t fthe Potions room.

Draco looked in the direction Ron indicated, and just as if he had taken a deep breath, all the flames disappeared and sucked themselves into Draco's body.

Ron immediately let go of Draco's hand and stepped away. Draco's head whipped around to the side and looked at Ron. It was amazing, the sense of loss which suddenly flooded Draco's being, just by Ron letting go, of him.

"Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape snapped as he stepped into the Potions room. But even he was taken a back for a moment when he realized that the fire hadn't burnt the room to a crisp black. McGonagall followed suit and started muttering something about hybrid humans.

Draco turned to look at the professors. Behind them, he could see other Professors and students. His classmates gazing at him in wonder and alarm and curiosity. But not one of those faces, held worry, or something that he longed for; love. Then he looked back at Ron and remember, for a moment, his cold, soothing embrace, and tumbled back, away from Ron, and away from the Professors, this time, his heart burning up for a completely different reason.

__

What am I thinking? I-I need a rush... I probably need to die as well.

Draco said to himself.

* * *

Ron had been looking at his feet again, trying to think of a way to explain the situation. When Draco stumbled back and hit a chair, Ron looked up and suddenly felt shock and despair course through his body. He immediately recognized it to be Draco's own feels, which he didn't realize he was projecting outwards for pretty much everyone within a 50 mile radius. Ron immediately understood this for being the distress signal that he realized he himself had sent out that day in the bathroom. But Draco's emotions were so raw, so hurt, and so frightened, that Ron immediately knew that Draco was about to do something really rash and stupid.

"Dra-"

"Ron, If you're a water Dragon, does that mean that I'm a Fire Dragon?" Draco suddenly said, his head snapping up to hold Ron's gaze.

Ron felt his words of soothing and reassurance get stuck in his throat. That piecing stare called for no sweet soothing words. It wanted answers, and answers now.

"Y-Yes. We are both Dragons. Our natural form, is that of a reptile. But don't rush into things. I only realized this recently when I-"

"Jumped into the Lake late at night when you thought no one was watching. Yes I know, what you did. I always thought the strange creature that seemed to haunt the lake was strange and beautiful, but I never imagined it was you. But now I can see the water in you. Now I can see the fire in me… That's why I've always felt like I was going to explode" Draco said, but towards the end, he sound more as though he was talking to himself.

"What delusions are the two of you talking about?" Professor Snape snapped.

Draco turned to Professor Snaped and for a moment, both Ron and Severus felt a distinct similarity between Draco and Geridon. They seemed to be able to expand themselves at will. It was very, very intimidating up close.

"Ron, I think I'd like to see just how far, I can go, at being reptile" Draco grinned and before anyone could take a step towards Draco to stop him, Draco literally, burst into flames.

* * *

Then just as suddenly, a tail of flames whipped out of the fire, and whipped around Ron for a second, and the coiled back into itself.

Seconds later, the flames cleared to reveal a beautiful, sleek emerald green and flame red dragoon with the most beautiful jagged wings Ron had ever seen.

"Woah Draco, you've changed" Ron said and backed away as Draco tried to move around in the cramped space.

Draco whipped his head towards Ron's voice, but because he couldn't quite see with his head pointed front, he turned his head and gazed at Ron. A huge golden eye twinkled and glistened with fire. For a moment Ron was speechless. There was so much raw magic and power, up close, and seeing into its soul, was like seeing the most beautiful jewel in the whole entire world, a jewel that could touch you and move you deep within your soul. A living, breathing soul.

_What about you? Don't you also, want to see how far you can go, at being, reptile? _Draco's voice rang in Ron's head like a low beautiful wind chime.

There was something so wild and free about being in one's true form, and Ron had to admit to himself, he was scared of the possibilities.

* * *

Without waiting for a reply from Ron, Draco turned around and leaped up onto the teacher's desk, knocking over potion bottles of all sorts, and burst upwards through the ceiling, and kept going up and up and up, burning through layers of brick, stone and mortar.

_Aren't you coming?_ Draco's voice came again in Ron's head.

Ron turned and dashed passed the professor.

"Weasley! Stop –"

Ron didn't bother to wait to hear the rest of it.

He dashed round the corner andbroke through the magic circle as he ran down the hallway towards Hermione and Harry, who were still waiting diligently beside the bucket of water.

Ron ran to them and into the bucket of water, and stepped out of it on the other side, to break the connection. Water began to overflow at catastrophic rates as the lake was still connected to the bucket.

"Quick Hermione, unspell it!" Ron gasped while Hermione got to doing just that.

"Harry, I have to go after Draco, I'll explain everything later as I promised!" Ron exclaimed then turned down the corner and leaned against the wall and tried to do what Draco had just done.

"Hey what are you doing?" Harry asked as he watch Ron leaning against the wall and panting, with his eyes squeezed shut.

Then all of a sudden, Ron dissolved and a huge body of water stretched and pulled and reconstructed itself. And out of this capsule of water, came the most beautiful dragon Harry had ever laid his eyes on. Eyes the colour of the darkest sapphires and skin rippling with ripples of gold in sky blue; Ron was a sight. His wings were so white, they were transparent, and you only saw them because of the droplets of water that seemed to be suspended in the air because of them.

Just then the professors rounded that corner and were stopped in their tracks at the sight of Ron rearing up before them.

"I'll bring Draco back" Ron said to everyone, stunning everyone yet again with his deep, and yet musical new voice.

Then just like that, Ron leaped into the air, and ducked out of the nearest arched window, flying a due course for the other dragon on the loose.

"What did I miss?" Hermione asked as she turned away from the fixed bucket.

"Everything" Harry gasped.

* * *

**Thank you for coming this far into my story!**

**Do review! Reviews give me the desire to write _moremoremore!~ _88833333333333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! **

Thank you all **_3_** of you who have reviewed my work! XDD

And all of you who have favourited it! O.O;;;;;; ***terribly happy***

I hope you like this next chapter of mine** X3**

And do continue to **review~** and **fav~ **and **happy things like that**! _much appreciated! **:33333**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Charlie Wesley burst into Albus Dumbledore's office the day after the two dragons had disappeared, and put a thick and heavy report on Dumbeldore's desk.

"There has been a severe disturbance in the realm. The Higher-ups are hoping that you can be actively involved in the restraining of the sudden increase of the Dragon Population" Charlie explained agitatedly.

"Sudden increase? How is this happening?" Dumbledore asked as he waved Charlie to sit down as he himself slipped on his glasses and sat down as well, pulling the documents towards himself to read.

Charlie first explained the first Sighting. After that Sighting, at least two more Sightings were declared at other magical borders around the world. The last Sighting however, has been the most severe and forebording, as Huge, Black Dragons had entered the Realm and immediately started terrorizing the other Dragons, causing severe disturbances in the Magical Balance. They seemed to aim to destroy any living thing that seemed to be even the littlest bit stronger than them, which meant, preying on magical beasts and its own kind with a kind of mad relish. It wouldn't be long before they ventured towards Muggle civilization and began to cause disruptions there as well.

"It's all happening so suddenly, no one knows what's triggering it" Charlie sighed and rubbed his head.

"I have some idea. Did you know that young Ronald is a Water Dragon?" Dumbledore asked Charlie.

Charlie looked up to see if Dumbledore was joking. But Dumbledore's face was as serious as it could ever be.

"WHAT?" Charlie exclaimed.

* * *

Three very menacing Black Dragons hovered over a particularly dense area of magic. They sensed the heart of the earth and respected it, so they were traveling over this part to another less densely protected region, where mother earth would let them feed. All of a sudden, a crackle of raw, rich energy coursed through the air and whipped at them. It was Dragon Magic and Fire all at once. It was this that had called them from the Dark Void and Sphere of their own world, and into this new world of magical abundance.

The Dragons swept smoothly to one side to catch the right wind current to blow them in the source's direction. They knew that this was the power they would have to destroy, if they want to completely take over this realm.

* * *

"Draco, please, let's stop" Ron said.

Ron was tired, and exhausted from flying non-stop from the moment Draco had taken flight the night before.

Draco didn't seem to hear, so Ron gave up and turned his body, making a nose-dive for the nearest body of water he could find.

He splashed into a great lake with a most epic, but refreshing burst of water, and flowed himself to the edge of the lake, and out of the lake again. Ron shook himself off, while Draco, in human form, picked his way through the trees sheepishly towards the bank of the lake where Ron was.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Flying is _amazing, _but you must be tired, after all you did ealier" Draco grinned as he looked up at the sky.

"Yes it is, but right now I'm so tired, I can't think beyond-" Ron said and lay down on the soft grass"- sleep." And fell asleep immediately.

Draco looked down at Ron's sleeping form and sat down next to Ron. Draco didn't feel tired at all, but then again, it wasn't as if he had had his life force steamed and boiled up by someone else's life force just before flying for hours in no particular direction.

Draco sighed and lay down next to Ron, but couldn't feel the urge to sleep at all. Looking up at the clear blue sky, he thought to himself that perhaps he could fly around for a little while more.

However, justs as he stood up to leave Ron's side, he sensed a presence in the forest.

Wolves.

Draco slowly eased back down and looked around. If he left now, Ron would become someone's dinner. Draco sighed, dejectedly resigning hismelf to watch out for the other boy.

After a few moments of utter boredom, Draco stood up again. If he couldn't fly, at least he could shed his retched human form.

Draco stretched and twisted and flared up occasionally until finally, a beautiful emerald and crimson dragon stretched itself next to Ron's sleeping form. Draco curled his tail around Ron and brought Ron's unconscious body next to his talons so that if anything tried something funny, he had Ron where he could reach him easily.

**The End of Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Yay! Another chapter up! 3

XO I am soo procrastinating on my work! hee hee hee :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! **

**No craziness, just read it. **

**8DDDDD **

**and if you like it, thank me later :3333**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

In the midst of Draco's boredom, he had begun to talk about his family and his loss to the sleeping Ron. He went through the Great Battle, and how his father apparently had died just after Voldermort from Harry's most powerful blast of magic, and how there wasn't even a funeral for his father, just a tomb erected in the Malfoy cemetery as a commemoration of his existence. It was around there that his mother wouldn't stop talking about seeking help, and breaking away from the criminal path of the ancestors, and how they should start a new chapter in the Malfoy book.

"But seriously, I know myself, and I and my father are the same. Or at least I think we're the same…" Draco said and as the twilight hit the surface of the lake, and light glittered off Ron's hair, Draco found hiself breathless for a few moments.

"I think we're the same, but when I look at you… I think, maybe my mother's right. Maybe all I need it to change a bit. If not for you, I would never have found out that the waiting-to-explode part of my heart was just another part of my magic.

The wolves had moved on a long time ago, and only young and non-aggressive animals were moving through the shadows. Draco sighed and slipped back into his human form. He sat up and played with Ron's hair, and gently, hoping not to disturbed the slumbering water dragon, ran is fingers down the outline of the boy's body. When this lost Draco's interest, he got up and repositioned himself, so that he could gaze easily at Ron's sleeping face, and admire it's beauty. Draco was trying hard not to think about it, but while they were here, far away from reality, from responsibilities, Draco felt that, for once, perhaps he could just be free, free to live, and free to love, however, and whoever he choose.

_But he has to choose you as well,_ the evil little voice-in-Draco's-head reminded him.

* * *

The warning had only come a few hours before, but Charlie was now sure that three giant black Dragons were heading straight for Hogwarts, with malice and destruction in mind. No one had any clue to why Hogwarts was the destination of these blood-thirsty menaces, but everyone was preparing to fight off this new threat.

* * *

Ron woke up sometime the next day, well rested, but terribly hungry. He looked down to find Draco sleeping peacefully next to him. He jumped up and stumbled back a bit, then scratched his head, trying for the life of him, to remember why in the world he was out in the middle of nowhere with Malfoy of all people.

Then he remembered yesterday. He remembered the fire, and remembered how distressed, scared and lonely Draco had been. He remembered the flight. He even remembered all the thing Draco had told him while Draco had thought Ron was fast asleep. He remembered Draco's touch…

Ron shook himself and looked around, realizing that they needed food and refreshment, and then needed to return to Hogwarts, which was probably fuming because of their disappearance.

Ron pushed himself off of the grass and gazed down at Draco. The boy didn't know it, but even though he was in human form, Draco had somehow been able to maintain his Dragon-sphere, so that if any predator came by, they wouldn't see two sleeping boys, but one sleeping boy, and one enormous dragon.

It was almost scary how well adapted Draco was to his new body. Ron on the other hand, was still struggling with the idea that he wasn't the only dragon in the world, and here was Draco, flouncing around in his second skin, almost like he hadn't a care in the world. If Ron hadn't been so annoyed at being out in the middle of nowhere, hungry and lost, he would have noticed that where you usually would be angry and jealous of his nemisis, he was more concerned and fretful about getting them both back in one piece, and seeing that Draco made contact with the place where Geridon came from.

"Seriously, how did you get us all the way out here?" Ron groaned as he tried to determine some kind of landmark. He couldn't even do magic as he hadn't thought to bring his wand with him.

"Huh?" came a reply from behind Ron.

Ron turned around to find that Draco was awake and rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"Where _are_ we?" Ron sighed and approached Draco, who stood and and looked around.

"Somewhere north of Hogwarts. You could have just flown back to the castle if you wanted to" Draco said, looking at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes " Even a Malfoy, doesn't deserve to be abandoned out in the middle of nowhere, okay? And besides, even if I went back for help, I don't think I could navigate the woods on foot alone. I think I'm way to tired to shapeshift" Ron replied.

"Shapeshift? Is that what you think this is? Ron don't you see?" Draco said suddenly and grabbed Ron's forearms " This isn't shape shifting. You are as much a dragon as you are a human. It should be _easy_ to become a dragon. If you are turning youself into a dragon, you're going at it the wrong way!" Draco said, practically shaking Ron.

"Okay okay okay! I get it!" Ron growled and wacked Draco off " So what you're saying is that I should be able to just change?" Ron replied.

"No, what I'm saying is that as you stand there, you _are_ a Dragon. All you have to do, is think - DRAGON – and then you are –" Draco said and blinked out of human form " A dragon" and blinked into his dragon form.

Ron just stared. "Really?"

"Really" Draco grinned, his pearly-white incisor teeth glinting in the sun, and blinked back into human form.

Ron took a gulp of air and tried to see himself in what he thought Draco saw himself in – himself, the dragon, and himself, the human at the same time.

"Drago-" Ron began but Draco stopped his lips with a finger.

"This is not a magic spell. Do not say it. Be it" Draco said, then stepped back.

Ron glared at Draco, annoyance, irritating and defiance all building up as he tried to gasp what it is that Draco was trying to show him.

Draco grinned. " That's good, get angry, but get even, or is it that you're not able to do what an amateur like me can do?"

Just like that, it was as though Ron snapped in two. Draco had to stumble back to make room for the sudden expanse that Ron's Dragon –self occupied. It was immense.

"How do you like that?" Ron said, walking towards Draco menacingly "This is what my mother told me never to do in public. This is evil, this thing inside of me. It's foreign and strange, and not human and-"

"It's beautiful" Draco grinned, standing up and admiring how powerful Ron could become.

"B-Beautiful?" Ron sputtered " Aren't you put off? Intimidated? Disgusted?"

Draco seemed to be entirely bewitched by Ron's dragon self, and instead of responding with words, Draco reached out and embraced Ron.

At first nothing happened. Then all of a sudden an image of the field they were in blossomed in Ron's mind. The image panned across, and suddenly Ron was seeing through Draco's eyes, and seeing himself, for the first time. Ron was speechless.

A huge sapphire-and diamond spirit-shape with wings that were cloud-white and as delicate and elegant as a butterfly's curved high and elegantly into the sky. A long arched neck glistened with ripples of lighter and darker blues, and the eyes of this spirit-dragon was the deepest blue Ron had ever seen.

"Not bad for a Dragon, don't you supposed?" Draco said as he released Ron and held him at an arms- length so that the projection would have time to fade.

Ron blinked blurrily and looked at Draco in wonder and disbelief.

"You liked that didn't you? Now you need to _feel_ yourself" Draco grinned and once again embraced Ron, but this time his arms went around Ron's neck, and Draco grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair and kissed Ron hard and firmly.

A blast of power coursed through Ron's veins. Suddenly Ron's human sight wasn't necessary anymore. His dragon's own sight was awoken and the world looked so much more different. So much more _beautiful_. Within the air and the sky and the sea were passages and riddles leading into the galaxy. The glittered like Streaks of lightening suspended in the air, and clouds of musty glittering stars here and there, depending on the nature of the path. There were time warps and fluctuations, and it seemed that Dragons had free reign to all these places. The mortal plane was just one of many, many different planes, and the Dragon in Ron knew all about these. And that was not all. The dragon could see for miles around, and just by turning in the right direction, he immediately spotted Hogwarts directly north of where they were.

And his body was amazing. It rippled with power, coursed with energy, eager yearning and desiring, to fly away. No wonder Ron had unconsciously sent out a distress signal – Ron's Dragon-ness was so distressed, it seemed to be glistening with a fight transparent glisten of weakness and sorrow, and wanted to go home, where ever home meant.

"Now you" Ron thought at Draco and embrace him back, returning the kiss.

Draco saw himself in the potions room through Ron's eyes. He saw how his human body seemed to fill and expand the whole place without even changing. He saw himself when he had changed, and he saw himself that very morning, being both a dragon and a human at the exact same time. It was brilliant.

The two boys broke apart and stared at wonder at each other. Then as though they had the same exact thought, they suddenly became two dragons, and the sound of their musical laughter and the thumping of their excited tails and their fluttering wings sent tremors all the way to Hogwarts.

Draco and Ron took off and flew straight into another plane, admiring the rush and feel of being in a foreign world, where the air was crisp and juicy, and the wind seemed to speak to them, telling them where the best current is, and warning them where not to disturb.

After giving in to their flight-lust, they turned around and headed back into Earth. They appeared only a mile or so away from Hogwarts, so they landed in a grassy area and headed back to the castle. They decided to return to their human forms so as not to scare the people with their new forms.

"Damn, now back to real life" Draco sighed.

"Huh?" Ron said as he stepped over a fallen log.

"Well you know, You go back to Gryfindor, and I go back to Slytherin, and we never get to see each other every again" Draco sighed and stared up into the trees.

Ron looked at Draco and found his breath catch in his throat for a second. There was something so engaging and beautiful about Draco when he wasn't putting up fences and death-wishes between himself and you. He seemed so elegant and gentle, and unhuman. Like walking magic.

Geridon's words suddenly came back to Ron as he stared at Draco's sorrowful figure. "…If I see or hear any reason for him or his mate to be distressed, I will _come back_, and you _will perish…" _

_His __**mate**__? _Ron thought to himself_. Could Geridon have meant Draco?_

The thought made Ron's ears turn crimson read. Ron cleared his throat, trying to act as though the thought wasn't turning him on. That was so _wrong_. I couldn't come on to his arch-nemesis, no matter how beautiful or magical he has suddenly become.

Draco turned to look at Ron " What's wrong?"

"Well the thing is, when the Elder Dragon paid me a visit two - or was it three? - days ago? Basically he threatened to come back and disintegrate the staff if they cause either of us to be distressed" Ron grinned " So I don't see why we have to be bound by their rules if one of our Elders can intimidate them so"

"Seriously? When did this happen?" Draco asked, grabbing hold of Ron's hands.

"T-The night that you exploded in the potions room. He had come during Dinner. Weren't you there?" Ron asked.

"Noo…I had skipped dinner and gone to the potions room to practice. How irritating, I missed such a spectacle!" Draco groaned and released Ron to kick the base of a tree "And there I was, sulking in a corner because I was having to go move country"

"Don't people normally mean move house?" Ron asked as he kicked a stray pebble in his path.

"Not if your whole house is being packed up and shipped up right beside you. My mother has already set it down in a countryside somewhere in Italy, and she is probably on the cruise line with a bunch of her lady friends, zipping across the sea towards her new life" Draco spat out.

"You've got to be the only one who could make that sound like such a bad thing" Ron laughed.

Draco turned on Ron and backed him up into a tree, slamming his fists on either side of Ron.

"How would you like it if you were suddenly wretched away from Harry, Hermione, your parents and all your siblings? And all your belongings snatched away from you? Would you be laughing and enjoying youself? No. By leaving this place, I will lose every last trace I have of my father, because what belongings I used to have were all burnt up by my delusional and distraught mother, such that I had to buy a stupid new wand to replace the old one. Like a thief in the night, she came one day and took every single thing that my father had ever touched and burnt it. She even cut my hair while she was at it, and burnt it in the flames. I admit it, I'm glad she did, because whatever was left of the curses Voldermort and my father had placed on me disappeared with the flames, but in its place is an ache so deep, so painful, that I want to go into the flames myself, and I want to DIE. Because I _**know**_, that if I resemble my father anymore than I already do, she'd kill me too, immediately" Draco spat out, breathing so hard and strongly from the force of his confession.

Ron gazed into Draco's eyes which, in the heat of his anger, had turned golden.

"I'm sorry" Ron said quietly.

Draco laughed a wryly dry laugh " Sorry for what? I don't want your pity. I just want you to get me. I don't know why, but I want someone to know how I feel" Draco sighed and steped back, letting go of the tree.

"No, I'm sorry about this – taking advantage of you, at your weakest moment" Ron smiled softly, his hands coming up to cup Draco's face, his left hand moving so that it curled into Draco's hair.

"Huh?" But before Draco could register what was going on, Ron was kissing him.

The kiss was gentle at first. So gentle, that Draco was moved to tears. His heart seemed to cry out in mirth, as though the dry parched earth that made up his heart, was getting water for the first time in years. Then the kiss grew hungry and urgent, as Draco reached up and grabbed Ron's shoulders, slamming him back up against the tree and hungrily devouring his lips. The power cracked in the air, and sent sparks of light in all directions. Draco's fire flared up and cracked the air, causing Ron to release Draco's lips as he wa short of breath.

A crack of an electric current coursed though Ron's body, as his own magic sparked the spark shot up into the air, and a crack of real lightening responded. Without warning, there was a sudden down pour, drenching both of them from head to toe.

Ron and Draco looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"That was so strange!" Draco giggled and released Ron, who stumbled away from the tree, wiping hair and rain water out of his eyes.

"Seriously, if we are going to make out, we should never do it in a forest, you might start a forest fire, and I might cause a hurricane!" Ron laughed.

"But even if we do it inside a house, who knows, I might accidently burn the house down, and you might cause a power shortage due to severe electricity-over load" Draco grinned.

Then it finally dawned on them what they were talking about, and what just happened.

"Oh, Draco I" Ron said and ran a hand through his hair.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but stopped and grabbed Ron by the wrist and indicated that he should be quiet.

Three massive shapes suddenly flew over head. Draco could tell that they were steaming with a mad desire to kill, but kill what, and who?

"They are heading for Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed and started in a run, dragging Draco along with him.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Oh the wonder! What is to become of our dear lovely Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry? XD

_love it? **tell me! 8DDDDDD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh dear, what is _going on?_ Why are there dragons attacking?**

and is this **the end of our Draco-Ron romance?**

**XD **thank you again for your reviews~

feel free to drown me with more!** XDDDD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"CALL OUT THE FIRE ONE. WE WISH TO KILL HIM" A voice rumbled and bellowed in the air around Hogwarts.

Draco and Ron could just make out what looked to be Dumbledore and several of the professors standing on the top-most tower of Hogwarts.

"The fire one? What fire one?" Dumbledore asked, using an amplification spell to project his voice.

"THE FIRE DRAGON WE HAVE SENSED. WE SHALL CLAIM THE RIGHTS OF THIS LAND FROM THE YOUNG ONE. THIS IS **OUR **LAND FOR THE TAKING. WE WILL NOT HAVE OPPOSITIONS" The middle Dragons of the Three huge black dragons explained.

The three Dragons were sitting in the midst of the forest, squashing a whole section of trees. Animals were fleeing in all directions in horror and despair.

Suddenly the dragon closest to Ron and Draco's staring figures spied the pair out. A huge talon shot out, and plucked Ron out of the Draco's grasp and draggled Ron in the air.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A LITTLE WATER DRAGON? HOW DISGRACEFUL, THAT YOU TAKE ON THE HUMAN FORM. SHALL I EAT YOU RIGHT AWAY, OR SAVE YOU FOR LATER?" Rumbled the Dragon which sounded distinctively female.

"Release my friend" Draco growled at the female Dragon.

The female Dragon looked down at Draco and scoft " And what do you, little fire demon, expect to do about it I do not?" the female Dragon growled in return, giving Ron a little shake, which made Ron feel like he would vomit up his insides.

Ron wriggled and twisted in his captivity, and through a hazy in his panic, realized that he should probably change in order to protect himself better. However he looked around for a water source to tap on but he couldn't find any within reach. Eve the clouds were too far away.

"There's no water!" Ron cried out and wrestled within the grip.

"_You didn't need water before when we were beside the lake, why do you need water now?"_ Draco said to Ron's mind, and then sent a picture of Ron's Dragon-form to remind him of what he could do.

Ron's eyes went wide. He had never thought of that before. He had always thought that he needed water outside of himself and around him, for his internal waters to be evoked. But if what Draco said was true….

While Ron began to evoke the waters within himself, Draco started to do the same to the fires within himself.

"I'll show you what I'll do if you don't release my friend" Draco grinned.

For a moment, the air rippled as if a sudden burst of blue fire had flared out of Draco's body. Then Draco's Dragon self shot out of Draco's form. However, instead of being shorter and stockier than the other dragons like he had been in the potions room, and down by the lake, he grew, and grew, and grew and grew, until he could barely fit in the small space that was the clearing beside Hogwarts, and had to back out into the forests. He was a lot bigger than all three of the dragons put together.

Ron, as the changed began to take hold, sizzled, his irritation at being held captive sparking inside within him. And just like how the electric current had shot out of his body, Ron could feel one preparing to do so again. However, he channeled it into the soft flesh of the female Dragon's palm.

The female Dragon yelped and released Ron as the electric current sliced through skin and bone and tissue. Ron then flew straight up, and as he few, he grew to a size compatible to Draco's, if not slightly bigger.

He landed on the ground with a great shaking of the earth.

"YOU WERE SAYING?" He smirked, looking down on what looked to be such low-bred dragons now to him " I BET THEY DON'T EVEN LET YOU INTO THE EMPRESS STATE, SUCH WEAKLY –LOOKING COWARDS" Ron grinned.

"You come from the Empress state? You are of the _**royalty**_?" The middle dragon, who had thought himself so high and mighty, curled into himself and made a sort of groveling motion. The other two followed suit, trying not to step on each other in the process.

"GO, AND DON'T RETURN, OR I'LL **BITE YOUR **_**HEADS OFF!"**_ Draco bellowed and snarled at them.

The three dragons fled in terror, right out and straight into a completely different realm, leaving Hogwarts well alone and safe.

Draco and Ron looked at each other and grinned. They closed their eyes and the next minute, they were falling free fall from their great height in their human forms. However the two were learning that just because they didn't have their wings out visibly, their wings were still there, and they carried the two down to the Hogwarts grounds as though they were still in their dragon forms.

"That was sooo cool" Draco exclaimed and clapped Ron on the back, who punched Draco in a friendly manner.

"Totally. And _YOU!,_ did you see the _look _on their faces when you told them you'd _bite their heads off?"_ Ron grinned, entirely impressed.

"Awe man, if only we could stay dragons all the time. Admit it, being a dragon is awesome" Draco grinned.

"Not just that. Being friends with you is –" Ron began to say something, but Hermione, Harry, and half the school were suddenly upon them, asking questions, and cheering them on.

Ron and Draco found themselves being divided as the Slytherins pulled Draco to one side to get the full low down of this sudden Reptilian-advancement, while the Gryffindors wanted to know all about how Ron came to be the way he was and what happened to him and Draco over the last few days.

As Ron was being dragged away into the school, Ron could feel a distinct tension rising in Draco, although Draco was trying very hard to suppress it.

Draco's words in the forest suddenly came back to him, about having to return back to "real life", and knew immediately that it was distressing him. Just as Neville was about to describe how awesome the whole standoff had been from a human's perspective, Ron broke free from his group and stalked over to Draco's, grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out from the centre of the crowd.

"Draco is still unstable so he has to remain with me at all times. So" Ron said and regarded both groups, projecting his voice so that everyone heard him " Wherever I go, Draco comes with me. Which house is willing to put up with this?"

The students backed up, the sudden realization that an enemy house member was going to be enforced upon them was not at all pleasant.

"Don't worry, we have another solution for the both of you" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind the two boys " though that is quite a brave thing to suggest, considering the odds".

The boys turned around to find none other than Dumbledore standing on the steps, regarding the scene before him.

"Come along, there is much to discuss" He said and gestured for the two to follow him inside. Ron released Draco and they both followed Dumbledore up and into a long passage they had never seen before, and through several distinctively old and decaying paths, which eventually, led to his office.

Waiting for the two there were Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, as well as Ron's whole family and Draco's mother.

"My baby!" Molly Weasley exclaimed and rushed over to her son and hugged him tightly to her.

"Mom, you aren't angry? I did everything you told me never to do" Ron said, surprised and touched by her reception of him.

"Well now that I see you, I realized that I was in complete _ignorance_. I'm glad you discovered more of yourself on your own, and with the help of your friend...?" Molly replied and looked in Draco's direction.

Only then did Ron realize that Draco had hung back, and was trying to dissolve himself into the shadows.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ron smiled and grabbed Draco by the arm, dragging him out of the shadows.

Draco looked up at Ron and frantically tried to pull out of Ron's grip, shaking his head furiously and looking at his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy, upon hearing her son's name, rounded on Draco and whipped out her wand and aimed it at Draco.

"_Avada Kedavra" _She said.

It all happened so fast, no one knew how to react. Time seemed to stop as the spell made its way towards Draco's heart.

**The End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**O.O Draco! _Noooooooooooooooooooooo~_**

**XD**

**The things I _do _to my actors *tisk tisk tisk* :4**


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! The next chapter, finished! *so happy*

if you like it, tell meh~ :333333

then I'll get a power-boost and write more**more_more!~~~_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ron thought fast. The moment he heard the first syllable, it dawned on him why Draco had been hiding; Draco's father must have been a dragon too, and his mother would want to be rid of that reminder of Draco's father as well.

"…._if I resemble my father anymore than I already do, she'd kill me too, immediately…"_

Then Ron saw it – another Realm just a side step from this one, curling out from one of Dumbledore's Suits of Armor.

Ron dragged Draco into it, and just as his mother finished the last syllabus, Ron and Draco had winked out of that world, leaving the spell to blast a huge hole in the wall.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?... _WOMAN_** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!**" Molly Weasley yelled and rushed at Narssica, shaking the woman and beating at her, clawing at her skin. Mrs. Malfoy's wand fell out of her and cracked under the rush of people coming at Narssica all at once.

Dumbledore, seeing that reasoning would be of no use, magically separated Narssica on one side, and everyone else on the other, and sternly surveyed the scene.

Ron pulled Draco back through the slip in Reality, and looked around at the chaos and disarray they had returned to. His mother was crying and wailing and tearing out her hair on one side, and Narssica Malfoy seemed to be as pale as a ghost, and dragging her mails through her face as though she wanted to peel it off.

"Wow wait, we're here, we're alive. Just that, could we **not** be killed _**please**_?" Ron said, pushing Draco to stand behind him and nearer to his parents.

When they all heard Ron's voice, the spell of shock and horror filling the atmosphere broke and Molly started crying again, but they were tears of relief, and tried to go to her son. However. Dumbledore's spell still prevented her. She glared daggers at Dumbledore who signaled for her to calm down and wait.

Dumbledore turned to Ron and Draco, and regarded them rather sternly. " You boys have been through a lot today. I'm afraid, Draco, you will be removed from the custody of your mother, because as I'm sure you know, a few seconds ago, she tried to kill you"

Draco just blinked at him. The shock hadn't worn off Draco yet. In fact, Draco wasn't even sure what had happened yet, and the moment he tried to think about it, a hole seemed to grow within his heart. Everything seemed to be happening slowly and sticky, like someone was slowly suffocating him.

"No! my baby! I didn't mean to! It's just that he's too like his father!" Narssica suddenly started to yell " But no! Look at him! That traitor! He needs to be killed! He needs to be killed, to be reborn! He's dirty! He's tainted! He'll kill more people! Kill him now, before he kills more people!" Narssica began to wail like a banshee. She clawed at the confines of the spell. Her eyes had suddenly taken on a misty glaze, crazy look, and she no longer seemed to be in her right mind.

Then Narssica suddenly snapped into focus and began to snarl directly at Draco, looking straight at him with a most menacing glare "I beat you for this before boy. Everyday I've beaten you for being a stinking rotten lizard. Because of that fool, I gave birth to a MONSTOR! I showed you the _**iron**_ boy! I taught you how to kill that dirty retched _**evil **_part of yours! You're a dirty rotten snake and you know it! How dare you flaunt yourself like that! I ought to beat the life out of you! I ought to-" From here Dumbledore cut her off with a silencing spell, but the damage had already been done.

Draco stumbled back, his hands clamped over his ears. He sank to his knees and bowed over, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, and began to cry. The crying at first was soft and whimpering, but then slowly, it took on another form. He didn't wail or cry or sob, but it was as though visible wave after wave of a powerful sorrow-spell coursed through his veins and surround his body. It sliced through the air and echoed in the atmosphere.

"So this is why you beat me. This is why you hated me so. You never told me. You never told me" Draco started to murmur, shivering within this intensely self-tomenting spell.

For a moment, no one could move. His sadness was so thick and intense; it was like being in the middle of a heat-wave. The air was dense hot and you could barely move what for the tired, heavy feeling that weighed down on your body.

And then suddenly, as though he was too tired, and too overcome by his own sorrow, Draco fell to one side and seemed to expire.

Ron shook himself out of the stupor and scooped Draco's limp body up and into his arms. DRaco's body was bruning up, becoming hotter and botter by the second. Ron's eyes grew wide in wonder and horror. Could Draco be getting a sort of heat wave from within? Could it possibly kill him?

"You can't leave me. You can't" He cried, clutching Draco to his chest, trying to cool him down with his internal cooling system.

The spell on the professors and Ron's family waned as Dumbledore too was affected by the sorrow-heat-wave. The first person to approach the pair was Charlie, who immediately touched Draco's lips.

"Ron, he's suffocating himself" Charlie exclaimed in a groggy- tired manner, so weighted down by the heat-wave like the rest of them.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, gasping as he tried his best to pump magic back into Draco's body.

"I've seen this before, in Fire-Type dragons. When they are wounded and dying, and cannot bear to wait for their deaths, they suck in air and suffocate themselves by letting the fire inside of them grow and explode them from the inside!" Charlie exclaimed.

"WHAT? What can I do to stop it?" Ron asked, panicking now.

"You have to cool it from the inside out! But that's impossible. This is not just fire, but fire-**_magic_** wei're talking about. He's gonna die" Charlie groaned and pressed his hand to Draco's foreheadand snatched it hand back immediately "Ouch! How can you hold him? He's already so hot!"

"From the inside huh?" Ron said and thought for a moment.

Ron kneeled down. Placing Draco's lower half of his body to rest on the ground, Ron rested Draco's head in the crock of his arm, and used his other hand to gently tilt Draco's head upwards towards Ron.

"Come back to me" Ron murmured, and kissed Draco deeply, and thoroughly.

Something beautiful and magical happened as Ron breathed water into Draco's unconscious form. The space directly around Ron and Draco changed. They seemed to be in a globe of changing landscaped. The outline of Ron and Draco within the globe glittered with blue and red stars, that burst and hit the edges of the globe every now and again, and when that happened, another foreign beautiful landscape would appear and overlap the others that were already there. It seemed that by pooring water-magic into Draco's body, Ron was widening and merging all the possible realities around them, and pulling on the magic from all these other realms, in order to heal Draco.

"Remember who you really are" Came Ron's beautiful deep melodious Dragon voice, echoing around the room in everyone's mind. It seemed that by doing what was defintiely purly dragon magic, Ron had somehow pulled eveyrone in the room into the Dragon magic at the same time, thus, they too could hear what he waas saying to Draco in mind-speak.

After a few more minutes, Ron sat back and all that magic, all those different worlds; the changing landscapes and stars, were sucked into Draco's slightly parted lips, and for a moment, Draco's whole body was lit up from the inside with a bright golden light, then it retracted within and dimmed.

Draco sucked in an gulp of air, and sat up, gasping for breath and staring out into space.

"What-I-" Draco said and jumped up, backing away and almost falling over a chair behind him. Charlie caught him just in time and steadied him on his feet.

"You really are like a new-born dragon" Charlie grinned as Draco looked up at Charlie blankly " The both of you" Charlie added and winked at Ron.

"huh?" Draco said and looked at Charlie, who smiled warmly at Draco.

"Ron just saaved your life. You should thank him" Charlie grinned.

Draco looked back at Ron, who blushed and shook his head " It's alright, your mother was...ah anyway, are you ok?" Ron asked and drew close, touching Draco carefull on the face, and then the hands, checking his pulse and his body-heat.

"Oh my baby!" Molly exclaimed, finally having shaken off the shock of it all. She rushed forward and dragged Ron into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Ma! Seriously! I'm not dead! This is really embarrassing!"Ron cried out.

Draco stood looking down at his feet. He had expected to be dead. Now,**_ twice_**, Ron had saved his life. And for what? It's not even like anyone cared about him anymore – he was just some weird reptilian creature.

"No you're not. You're just an ignorant young dragon who's never seen your real home. What your human mother did to you was wrong" Charlie said soothingly, softly caressing Draco's head. Based on a Baby Dragon's instinct, Charlie was cunningly stroking calming and soothing pressure points on Draco's dragon body, which made Draco snuggled close to Charlie, and when a deep purr began to buzz about Draco, Charlie knew without a doubt, that this was definitely a baby dragon. Just because the human side of Draco was well developed, didn't mean that his dragon side had developed at all, which was by it was so easy to sedate Draco without more than simple pressure-points and body-heat.

Charlie had hatched and tended to so many orphaned baby dragons that he had picked up how to mind-talk with a dragon, and what was the right thing to say to a distraught baby which found itself in a foreign world, far away from home and also, what was the appropriate dragon food and habitat for each dragon type. He also knew what exactly would needed to be done for both Draco and Ron, and he was going to make sure it would be done correctly.

"Dumbledore, please give me permission to take Draco in as my ward. I also think it would be best if I add some improvements to the dragon habitat we were setting up for the two of them" Charlie said.

"What? A habitat? What are you talking about? You're making Ron sound like some kind of animal!" Authur Weasly suddenly spoke up. After having finally gotten his chance to wriggle Ron out of his mother's hands, and give him a good hug.

"Dad, Ron _is_ an animal, but He's more amazing and sophisticated than even us _humans_ can hope to be – and so is Draco. Trust me, I've dedicated my life to the study of these reptiles, I know what I'm doing" Charlie said as he shifted to allow for Draco, who was now half-asleep on Charlie's shoulder, to lean more comfortable against him.

Beckoning everyone to come closer, Charlie mouthed "Watch this".

Charlie made a spark at the end of his wand, suspended delicately over Draco's head, and dropped it onto Draco's hair. However, it didn't touch the hair. It was snapped up by a strange transparent current, which highlighted a sleek slender reptilian face ontop of Draco's human face, a long elegant neck, and then a slender elegant reptilian body, with the wings tucked in close to the shoulder blades and, to everyone's surprise, a thick long tail, curled around Charlie's leg! Because of the way his talons were spaced and the way his body weight was shifted, it was such a comfortable position, that it was no wonder Draco was asleep on his feet. Then once the spark has run its course, the outline of Draco's dragon-self disappeared.

"I've handled young human-dragons like these two before. Though rare and few, and I must admit, undisclosed to higher-ups, they do exist, but not at all in plenty. Right as they are standing here, they are both a human and a dragon. There is no shape shifting business involved. They are literally another specie all together. Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Charlie grinned.

"Awe man, Mommy, can we keep him? He's so cool!" Fred and George suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone out of their wonder.

Everyone stared at each other blankly, then Ginny and Ron began to crack up, along with most of the Weasley Clan.

"Don't be silly, you can't keep a human-dragon person" Billy grinned.

"And besides, _I'm_ keeping him" Charlie grinned, going back to soothing Draco by caressing his hair.

"No way man, Draco's mine" Ginny suddenly pitched in.

"Can you guys shut up? I think _I_ wanna go to sleep too now" Ron groaned and crossed his arms in a huff, eyeing how comfortable Draco looked, leaning against Charlie.

Charlie felt Draco's tail twitch slightly and looked down to see a small smile spreading across Draco's face.

It seemed like things were going to turn out better than they seemed.

**The End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**XD Wow, I wonder what happens next! o,o **

**XD**


	10. Chapter 10

A much more relaxed, _slice-of-life _sort of chapter~

":3 very relaxing to write this one X3

I'd like to thank all the reviewers up to now - without you, I seriously wouldn't be this fast at posting chapters up 3

thank you for encouraging me to press on!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Draco stretched his hands high above his head and yawned. He shifted about a bit, purred and scratched his back. Groggy and tired, but definitely refreshed, Draco felt like he was starting the day on a rather good side of the bed. He rolled his shoulders back, and heard a _WHAMP_. He did it again, and again came the _WHAMP_. He peeled open his eyes. The worlds seemed strange. Why were there ripples in the air? Was he sleeping in the water? No, it looked like he was sleeping in the middle of a park. He was sleeping in the middle of a _park?_

A second later, Draco bolted up, wide awake and alert as well. He tried to stand, and found himself rearing up on talon feet, which made him realized that he was in full dragon form. When he flexed his shoulders, he realized it was his wings, beating up and down in the air, that made the "_WHAMP _" sound.

Draco crept out of the place he had been sleeping in, and stretched like how a cat would, his tail reaching out and briefly curling around a tree to give him that added _stretch…._then he was done, and licked his chops, suddenly realizing that he was hungry.

Draco was in what looked to be a huge glass dome. It was like a conservatory. Beautiful willow trees shaded the place where he had been sleeping, which was a bed of soft dry leaves. In fact, it wasn't just a bed of leaves. It was as though the willow trees had grown into each other such that the trucks formed a sort of den, and their fallen leaves cushioned Draco's floor. This Willow-tree den was at the edge of a beautiful lake which was surrounded by flora and fauna of all kinds. Paved paths ran here and there from the edge of the lake, and one even straight up to the edge of Draco's sleeping place. Moving further up amidst the trees, Draco could see man-made fountains and water works of all kinds, appearing here and there further up into the enclose conservatory.

Sitting back on his hind legs, Draco tried to see just how far up the Dome went, and whether he was strong enough to reach the top of it. He grinned to himself and took off. It was pretty high, a few miles up at least, and at the very top was an opening to the outside world.

"_Draco?" _came Ron's voice in Draco's head.

Draco glanced at the opening, tempted to simply fly straight out and fly away, then thought better of it; the hole wasn't going anywhere; he had the rest of the day to find an opportunity to leave. He turned smoothly in the air, allowing his body to arch slightly, and plunged down to where he determined Ron was, and landed next to Ron, who was drawing something in the ground in human form.

Ron straightened up and grinned " You can take a bath in the waterfall; its big enough. Charlie really spared no expense for us. Once you're done, and if you want to take on human form, your wardrobe is standing like a sore thumb on the left side of the water bank of the waterfall. Come back here later, I need to explain to you some of the changes in our lifestyle"

Draco nodded " Which direction?"

Ron pointed it out for him and Draco flew off.

When Draco arrived at the waterfall, He was breath taken.

The waterfall was tall and vast. It stretched a good 10 meters in width, and fell for about 2 miles from the cliffs. It was obviously taking water magically from somewhere else, and when Draco tasted the water, it was clean and sweet and fresh. The pool itself was also about a mile wide, but it was an irregular shape such that some places were deeper and wider, and others were shallower and narrower. Perfect if the dragons wanted to take a bath in their human forms. Charlie really had thought of everything, right down to the needs of both parts of the dragons.

Draco nose dived straight into the water and plunged into the deepest part of the waterfall where it was just deep enough for his dragon body to be completly submerged. Draco rolled over and purred as water lapped over his talons.

Suddenly, a huge wave came crashing into Draco and lifted him out of the water, and crashed him right back down. Draco was so startled that he snapped back into his human figure, though how this was supposed to protect him further, he had no idea.

A huge sapphire eye suddenly appeared to Draco in the midst of the water, and musical laughter vibrated through the water.

Draco flared up and shot out of the water, airborne within seconds, which was followed by a sudden shooting up of water which wrapped itself around Draco's ankle and yanked him right back into the water.

"What the? Ron seriously, stop it!" Draco mentally growled and threw a bolt of fire at his aggressor.

A sulky sound echoed through the water and suddenly Draco found himself rushing backwards and washed upon the edge of the water. A weight on his chest stopped him from getting up.

"Seriously? What the-" Draco said then stopped. The person who was sitting on top of him was definitely not Ron Weasely.

"Hey Draco, have you finished- Silvia! Stop that!" Ron scolded.

The transparent girl-child looked up and pouted at Ron, then jumped up and off of Draco.

Ron offered a hand and helped Draco up.

"Sorry, I thought she was still asleep. Silvia, this is Draco. Draco, this is Silvia, another Water Dragon. Charlie brought her over because he felt that with only one Water Dragon, if anything went wrong and you accidently ignite something here, two water dragons would be able to tackle with it swiftly, especially when one of them – Silvia that is – actually knows how to use her powers" Ron grinned.

"I-I was just playing" Silvia stuttered and then retreated back into the water with a shy wave, disappearing like foam on the shore of a beach, into the water.

"You know, if she's going haunt that water, I'm going to take a bath at the lake next to my bed" Draco sniffed.

Ron laughed " She pulled you in, dragged you about, released you, and then did it all over again didn't she? She did the same to me! But seriously, she's perfectly harmless; in fact after I probed her a little later, she told me she was surprised that I immediately turned back into a human when I was startled. She said that I probably need to be startled out of such a reflex, or I never ever should get startled during a battle"

"Really? Intriguing. I too, snapped right back into becoming a human. I was quite shocked that my dragoness just slid off of me the moment she slammed me down" Draco replied.

"Well come on, your clothes are over here. Maybe we can make it a point to scare each other every now and then to practice" Ron grinned.

There was also a proper human bathroom built into the rocks of the waterfall. Inside was beautiful. Everything was made of marble, including the toilet seat and the faucets so that nothing reacted with Dragon-sensitive skin – though Draco thought to himself that he'd lived with porcelain and metal bathrooms all his life and you didn't see him complaining. But it wasn't as if he was about to give up a bathtub that was _really_ a jacuzzi, and it was also marble and sunk into the floor, with steps leading down into it. The bathroom walls were lined with glass shelves, and the lights were warm and golden. It was warm, romantic and relaxing all at the same time; the perfect mix to relax a mind, and Draco could definitely see himself relaxing for hours in that tub.

After standing for a few minutes in this for-the-likes-of-royalty bathroom, Draco decided that he wouldn't mind a second bath, with soapsuds and shampoos and body lotions, which he found inside a beautiful glass wardrobe.

Thirty minutes later, Draco sensed his way to Ron, who was sitting in a beautiful marble gazebo, surrounded by exotic plants of all kinds, and on the table was a breakfast set for two. Draco couldn't help but admire how bougainvillea, hibiscus, wild roses and trumpet flowers seemed to be growing out of the very cracks of the market and entwining themselves around the gazebo's pillars, and strewing the floor with beautiful flowers.

"Silvia isn't joining us?" Draco asked

Ron folded the newspaper he had been reading and set it down on the table, turning to face Draco as he sat down.

"Silvia is more Dragon than human. She eats fresh fish and fruit, and finds it too tedious to sit down and eat like how us humans do" Ron explained.

"Ah I see. So" Draco began, pouring himself some tea from the tea pot " What were you going to tell me?"

" Oh yes right, well you see…"Ron began.

Ron explained to Draco about the Dome while Draco ate his breakfast. Their new abode was specially designed to keep as many intruders out as possible. They were still on Hogwarts grounds, but a little way away, and completely invisible to anyone except Dumbledore, their house Teachers; Snape and McGonagall, and Charlie, who was going to make a trip over to check on them every fortnight. For humans to get into the Dome, there was a Portkey established inside Dumbedore's office, which linked to the Dome at a specific spot in the ground. There was no door anywhere along the whole Dome, to prevent wandering curious students who actually disvocered the Dome, to be able to get inside it. Thus only way for Draco and Ron to get out was through the roof, and only dragons with Draco, Ron and Silvia's blood could go freely inside and outside of the dome. Any other dragon would be bounced to another realm altogether.

What Ron had been drawing into the ground earlier was a sign signaling where the portkey object on the inside of the Dome was buried. He had filled in his markings with gold plaster, so now there was a very firm golden sign which marked out where any visitors would end up, and also where they'd have to go, to get back outside.

"This place was also set up so that we can practice some of our mental abilities" Ron explained and stood up, walking over to the edge of the gazebo and snapped off a branch "For example" he smiled and held the branch up.

The branch shimmered and split itself apart. Then it twisted and curled itself into itself, and split apart several times more, until it became a beautiful and rather intricate Celtic Circle.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Draco gasped and stood up, moving to take the circle from Ron's hands.

Ron grinned, shaking his head and sitting down " Finally, now I get to teach _you_ something about being a dragon"

"Oh really? You say that as if you hadn't already saved me twice, and to make matters more embarrassing, _from myself_" Draco sighed, fingering the circle and sitting back down again, across from Ron.

Ron blinked, then smiled and reached out and took Draco's hand in his, drawing Draco's attention.

"Just because I wasn't externally committing suicide, doesn't mean that I wasn't steadily heading downhill myself. The Elder, Geridon he called himself, said that my distress cry was so strong such that it reached the Royal Palace of his Realm, and seriously, if that isn't a sign of a mentally distressed person, I don't know what is" Ron grinned " Not to be mushy here, but I think you play a considerable part in maintaining my sanity because seriously" Ron said and leaned closer and said in a whisper" If you leave me alone with Silvia, I'll kill you. That girl is crazy! She tried to _jump me_ last night!"

Draco burst out laughing. "Seriously? Oh man, she must be desperate!"

"Hey, what do you mean desperate?" Ron pouted, "What? Only desperate people would want me is it? I'm quite good looking if I might say so myself" Ron retorted, glowering.

"Yeah, in your dreams" Draco grinned, loving the sight of Ron's chocolate brown eyes turn into a pair of dark slits as Ron glared at him from over the table.

"Arm wrestle!" Ron suddenly exclaimed and dragged the hand he was holding up so that their elbows were resting on the table top. He magically cleared the dishes so that they appeared on an adjacent table "We'll settle this score with a quick match of strengths"

"Fine, but I need to change hands" Draco smiled and replaced his left hand with his right hand " You sure you want to arm wrestle me? I'm pretty strong."

"Absolutely. If I win, you have to admit to the fact that Ron Weasley is gorgeous" Ron grinned.

"And if I win, I want a boon" Draco grinned.

Ron blinked " A boon? What kind of a boon?"

Draco shrugged innocently " Does it matter? Since you're about to _win?_"

Ron grinned evilly " No of course not. Now prepare to hail the great Ronald Weasely!"

After the fifth time in a row of losing to Draco, Ron ran out of excuses. The first one was lucky try. The second was caught off guard, the third was not ready, and the forth had been "Once more, please?"So Ron sulkily shifted about as Draco thought of his boon.

"Ok, come with me" Draco smiled and stood up, walking out of the Gazebo, with Ron following behind.

Draco led Ron through several winding paths. On the ground level, the flora was beautiful. Wild roses growing around palm trees and Hawthorne trees bent over by a dense blossoming of creeping orchids blessed the path with fallen flowers and shaded the pair of them from the sun. They passed winding pathways into dense foliage, neat little benches in a garden of sculptured hedges and neat roses of tulips and petunias, and crazy over-grown fields of the most loveliest kind – the kind that made Draco and Ron want to roll around in them and sleep.

Finally, Draco came upon a fountain which he had seen from above while he had been flying towards the waterfall earlier. It was a beautiful Moroccan flower-shaped fountain, which had deep trenches with water running in through one end and out through another, to flow into a stepping stone pool a little way away. There wasn't a statue in it. Pipes just within the pool bubbled water, creating a soft soothing sounds as the water murmured amidst it. It was tiled with small different shades of blue mosaic tiles, which glinted and glittered in the sunlight.

"Ok, stand in that" Draco said and pointed at the fountain.

Ron grudgingly took off his shoes and socks and got in and turned around in the water.

"The thing is, you've been inside of me, technically, before. I want to know what it's like, to be inside of you" Draco said "Like Silvia just now – she wasn't even a dragon in the water. It was like she was the water. I want to know if different dragons, feel differently inside their life source.

Ron looked taken back. "What?"

Draco, suddenly feeling a lot less confident of his choice, backed off " Umm never mind, I think I was getting too carried away"

Ron strode to the edge of the pool and captured Draco's wrist just before it went out of reach with the rest of his body. He yanked the fire dragon over to him, but not all the way into the fountain.

"If you want to do this, then you have to take off your clothes – you're gonna get wet" Ron grinned.

Draco blushed. "R-Really, is that so? _All_ my clothes?"

"Well not everything. Just remove your shirt at least" Ron shrugged and released Draco. He then reached up and pulled off his shirt, dropping it outside of the fountain " Fair's-fair. Now strip" He grinned.

Draco also took off his shoes and socks and pulled of his t-shirt. The lingering gaze of Ron's eyes didn't go unnoticed, but Draco chose to ignore it as Ron turned around and went to stand in the center of the pool.

"You ready?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah" Draco said, standing in the fountain as well and watching Ron's back.

Ron took in a deep breath, and then sighed. As he sighed, his body lost all its color, and he became a body of water. Ron turned around, and as he did, all the water rose up and around the two of them, submerging them inside the water.

Draco gasped, and for a second, thought he was going to suffocate and drown. But it was strange, being inside of Ron's life source. Where Silvia had been violent and playful, Ron was steady and pleasant, but heady and strong at the same time.

Draco reached out for Ron, but only felt water.

"You have to be in _your_ life force as well, to touch me here" Ron's voice vibrated though the water.

Draco gasped and at the same time, swallowed water and began to choke. But as he did, he thought of the fire inside of himself, and flared up, his own body disappearing within waves of flame.

It was then that he realized that he was being held against a firm smooth body, and it was then that he saw Ron in his life-source form. Before in the potions room, he had been so caught up in himself, thus he hadn't really taken in what Ron looked like when he had come for Draco within the fire. Now seeing Ron like this, clearly and peacefully, was a completely different story.

"You're like a nymph. A beautiful water nymph" Draco sighed and raised flame fingers to cares Ron's cheek. Ron still retained his human-look, except that his skin was silvery and soft in this form, and rippled when you touched him. His eyes were the same blue as his dragon-self, and his hair, surprisingly, was the only thing that retained its original color – flame red, which as a hug contrast with the rest of his being. Draco himself, on the other hand, looked exactly the same as he did in his human form, except that his eyes were golden, and when you touched him, flame rose form the surface of his skin and licked and flickered against your fingers.

"Haha, so warm" Ron smiled "I can feel myself steaming"

Draco grinned " Then let me blow your mind" and cupped Ron's face in his hands and kissed him.

The kiss was amazing, water and fire hissing and pulsing against each other. Ron ran his hands down Draco's body, his fingers steaming up and boiling as they went by but that was the least of Ron's cares at that moment.

Draco felt as he kissed Ron, water pouring into his soul, cooling him from the inside out, which made him shiver in delight and want. He wanted more of Ron than just his touch. He had fantasized about being in Ron's arms since that afternoon in the potions room. He thought it would be enough, just to be held again in the same way.

But no. Now, everything had changed. He wanted everything. Everything that Ron could possible offer him, and more. Draco wanted Ron's very soul, all for himself.

"Ronald?" A soft probing suddenly broke the union that the boys had built up between each other.

Draco and Ron fell apart and right back into their human forms with a great _**SPLASH!**_, sending water everywhere.

**The End of Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

XD I love startling these two! they are so fun to interrupt! heeeee


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello~! Wah, its been such a long time!**

**I'm sorry I've been away o.o;;;**

**I was working on my exams .;;; - couldn't keep procrastinatiing .;;;**

**Thank you sooo much for all your support and being patient with me~!**

**Since I'm finally on holiday, I hope to be able to write more more more~!**

**So yay, here is the next chapter~!**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 11**

******

* * *

**

Seconds later, Silvia appeared, flying over head. She landed swiftly, perching on the edge of the pool. With a huge sapphire eye, she eyed the Ron and Draco while they eyed her in return.

As a dragon, Silvia was pure silver, with white streaks down her spin. She was beautiful feline dragon, and even though Draco's blood was boiling for Ron, he gave Silvia an appreciative look over.

"Mister Charlie wants to see the both of you" She said, regally. The, with a quick glanced at Draco, she began to feel rather uncomfortable as she sensed the vibes of male interest and appreciation, and without another word, flew off, disappearing just as quickly as she had appeared.

Draco and Ron looked at each other. They knew what they wanted, but they didn't know how to say it. They didn't even know where to start, even though they both knew they wanted each other. Neither of them were willing to admit to such a daring thing just yet.

"We'd better go" Draco said and got up, stepping out of the pool and shaking himself off.

"Why don't you just warm your clothes?" Ron asked, smiling as he pulled back on his shirt, and sat down to pull on his socks and shoes.

"Huh?" Draco said and turned as he put his shirt on.

Ron grinned to himself, letting the silence stretch. He stood, having finished dressing rather quickly, and wrung water out of his hair.

"Well you're made of fire aren't you? You can easily dry your clothes if they are wet" Ron finally replied.

Draco pulled down his shirt, his eyes wide " Wait, then if you already knew I could do that, by did you ask me to take of my clothes. Why did you-"

Ron grinned mischievously " Well it was worth a shot, seeing you undress"

"Grrrr!" Draco growled and sent a kick to Ron's leg, which Ron dodged with no trouble, and stormed off angrily, grabbing his socks and shoes as he went.

Indeed, when Draco willed it, within a few minutes, Draco had dried himself off. However, because he was so angry, he also burnt most his clothes off in the process, and had to go back to his wardrobe by the waterfall to get a new change of clothes.

When Draco was done, as well as calmer, he met up with Charlie and Ron at the port-key. Charlie had already begun to explain to Ron their new arrangements and lifestyle.

"So basically you both are going to return to you normal routine, but you are to take your meals here in the Dome, and instead of classes such as Herbology and Dark Arts, you are going to train under Silvia" Carlie explained when Draco joined them "Silvia is going to teach you how to use you magic. Dragon Magic is a lot more difficult to harness because you no longer can use your wand. When you project your magic, you will automatically blow up" Charlie grinned "because you are, technically speaking, the wand, and if you cannot control yourself, you cannot control your magic. She will also be teaching you how to harness your connection with the earth. You'll be surprised what you can do when you harness your mental power over the natural kingdom"

"Ron showed me a bit, I think" Draco said and produced from a pocket the wooden Celtic circle.

"Ah, that's beautiful" Charlie grinned and took it from Ron to admire it " Man, if you were business-minded, you could specialize in the arts and create and sell works of art like these! Imagine how much people would pay for this beauty!" Charlie exclaimed, marveling over the metal trinket.

The two dragons looked at each other awkwardly, wondering what to do, when Charlie snapped back into focus and grinned at the two.

"Anyway, learn the basics. Silvia will be with you for three months. During that time, I hope the two of you will learn from her as much as possible."

"Right. So she's not just here to balance out our energies" Ron murmured.

"Well she is here for that as well. It is impossible got me to remain here to settle anything between you two as well as maintain my job and responsibilities over at the HQ. Until Silvia has certified that the both of you are fine on your own, she will remain to help and guide the both of you" Charlie grinned "Besides, comparative to me, at least Silvia can knock you guys about the place. She is seriously strong you know – don't underestimate her"

"We won't" Ron and Draco said at the same time, then grinned at one another, both remembering being dragged down deep into the depth of the waterfall and dragged about just because she had been "playing".

A month past so quickly that and Ron and Draco didn't even notice the time flying by. Ron and Draco fell into an unusual but very comfortable rhythm of their new lives.

Harry and Hermione welcoming but constantly mistrustful Draco's new presence in their click, but as Draco still maintained his old schedule with the Slytherins, Harry and Hermione did not have to meet Draco that often.

However that didn't mean that Draco felt neglected. Once classes are over for the day, Draco would head back and spend the day with Silvia, who was forever showing Draco new and strange things about what he could and couldn't do with his body and power. Ron would usually join them later after studying or hanging out with his friends, and then join in the practice. There were two days fixed when they had to come in for *_scheduled classes_*, but Silvia never like to teach in the middle of the afternoon, which was when the classes were scheduled for, so Draco would go through all the things Ron missed out on when he hung out with his other friends.

Within the first month, Draco and Ron had gone past twisting and shaping small bits of wood and leaves, to making one of the tall thick oak trees inside their Dome a sort of two storied house. The beds were made out of cherry wood, and Draco was rather proud of his because he had delicately twisted and manipulated the feet of the bed to become dragon talons. All the furniture and utensils were creations of the two boys, which they were rather proud of, and the more they worked on mind control, the easier it got. At first they'd both suffer from severe migraine, but by the time their beds were made, they were only wincing slightly for a few moments after a mind-bend, which would shortly clear itself up.

The second month found the two male Dragons racing through the forest outside their abode, learning how to hunt.

"We do not hunt to kill. We hunt to survive" Silvia stated during her first instruction to the boys.

Silvia demonstrated by first, hunting a wolf. She showed them how she pinned it down and if she wanted it for food, would slit its neck cleanly and drain off the blood before she ate it. However as she wasn't interested in eating it, she released it. Later on they advanced to bears, stags, Griffins, Hippogriffs and Salamanders. They started hunting Grindylow, Merfolk, Kelpies and Selkies. Here, Draco learnt an extra lesson from Silvia which was to be able to breathe underwater for a long time by boiling it to create an air bank within himself so that he could survive underwater for up to 7 hours at a time.

Trained to be fearless and Sharp, Draco and Ron consciously began to work at maintaining their Dragon forms as spiritual auras, just how Ron now saw that Geridon had done. This new duo form of dragon-ism gave them so much more freedom, as they were never restricted to the minute human form, which couldn't even kill a bear with one swipe of a claw.

"Gosh, did you see the look on that Centaur when we landed?" Draco grinned, slinging his bag pack over his shoulder.

It was a warm dry day. Draco and Ron were cutting through the trees in their human form after class. It was one of the rare occasions when the two of them walked back together to the Dome.

"I know! Absolute shock and horror! I can get used to that" Ron laughed " And I- Ow!" Ron suddenly cried out.

Draco spun around, his claws out, ready to slice whatever had tried to do something stupid to Ron into pieces.

Then he spotted Ron struggled from the depth of a – flower hedge!

Draco laughed and laughed and drew back his claws, and walked over to where Ron was struggling in the bush. Draco laughed so hard such that he had to pause for a moment to wipe the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"You got apprehended….by a _hedge_?" Draco grinned.

"Well don't just laugh! The thorns have hooked themselves on my shirt, and I can't get free!" Ron growled, struggling in his confinement " I'd sooner break out of this tangle just like that if I was able to afford more shirts!"

"Fine, lets save your precious shirt. Don't struggle, let me see. Let me see" Draco giggled and reached over to inspect the damages.

As Draco bent close, Ron was exposed to a long stretch of Draco's neck, beautiful and vulnerable. Heat rose up in Ron's cheeks, flushing his ears red. Ron looked away, embarrassed, hopping that Draco would hurry up before he too, ended up in the hedge, but only because Ron was keeping him there.

Ever since Silvia began to teach them, in fact, ever since they met Charlie and got their schedules, they had acted oblivious of each other's feelings. Light banter, friendly pats and pokes were the closest things Ron could entice out of Draco. The minute he touched a little too sweetly, or moved a little too closely, Draco would find some excuse to get up and go away.

However as Draco studiously untangled on thorn from the next in Ron's shirt, Ron couldn't help but be drawn right back to that slender column of skin….

_Just one touch_, Ron thought to himself.

However, as Ron raised his hand to caress Draco's skin, Draco turned to look and caught Ron's upraised wrist in his hand.

The pair held each other's gave, and for the longest moment, neither of them could speak. Their cheeks warmed at the prospect of what this could me for the both of them, but neither could consider to take the first step, without thinking of all the prepercusions of their careless actions.

Then just as Ron looked away and was about to jokingly complain about the pin pricks in his back, Draco's lips found his, and in a smooth motion, Draco pulled Ron free from the hedge and straight into his arms. Draco immediately backed Ron up against the nearest tree, frantically kissing Ron as though his lips were the only things keeping him alive.

"Dra-D-D-Dra-" Ron tried to said, as Draco's hands ran underneath Ron's shirt and began to pull at the garments in earnest.

"Shut up" Draco snapped and kissed Ron even harder, giving up on undressing Ron and simply pinning Ron's arms against the tree, where they couldn't put up a fight. Not that Ron was going to.

Suddenly, a bright light shone out from the trees. A melody coursed though Draco and Ron's bodies that seemed foreign and familiar at the same time. Draco found himself releasing Ron and walking towards the light.

"What is it?" Ron asked, his mind entirely taken over by the haunting, pulling melody.

"I don't know, but it feels familiar" Draco replied, and took Ron's hand and grinned " Let's go find out. It's got to be something brilliant and dragon-ish, if we both recognize it"

* * *

_What do you think?_

**_Hungry for more?_**

_Oooo what's in the bright light?_

**_And will more yummy scenes appear in future?_**

_All that to be continued..._

**_XD_**


End file.
